Cards of the Steamgear Trading Co.
Cards of the Steamgear Trading Co. was a topic posted on the Steamgear forums on December 7th, 2014 by Xero. It's purpose was to have a custom Hearthstone card for each character and other minor/important characters in the Steamgear Universe. The very first of these cards, and the one to start the topic off, was Xerron Goldpaw's. On December 7th, 2015, Xero posted two additional cards on the topic after a long while of any new cards showing up on the topic, but he soon found out that it was the 1-year anniversary. Cards Page 1 * Xerron Goldpaw * Draxle Steamgear * Environmental Experiment * Dark Air Bomb * Big Daddy Bomb * E.E Knowledge + Hero Power + Hero Power totems * Golden Draxle Steamgear * Moolah * Golden Buzzek Steamgear * Krezzik Sparxson * Beedle II Bedley * Bezzik II Steamgear + Tesla Coil * Gyx Steamgear * Mixxi Steamgear * Fuzzle II Steamgear * Buzz, Zipp & Zixx * Goldpaw Triple-Shockclaws * Flameberge + Hero Power + Hero Power Minion * Telescope Inspected * Greater Primal Air * Royal Musketeer Page 2 * Artie Steelbolt * Fuselight Engineer * Fritz Roughtorque * Fuselight Billy Goat * Fuselight Bruiser * Mixi Sweetride * Chef Overheat * Steamgear Juggernaut * Steamgear Evangelist * Jinxxie Sparxson * Qia Pennyfox * Qualn Sparxson * Sofeh Steamgear + Tasty Cupcake * Fuselight Sappers * Tormmok * Xembo * Kramer * Nik the Mountain * The Great Pisani * Warden Jafix * Demolitions analyst II * Demolitions analyst I * Fuselight Portal Machine * Joe Mag * Steamgear Cannon Master * Steamgear Scrollmaker * Greed * Underpayed Worker * Overworking Worker * Overpayed Worker * Steamgear Taskmaster + Promotion! * Steamgear Slavebinder + Steamgear Slave + Mad Steamgear Slave + Worthless Steamgear Slave * Rocky Page 3 * Nozil Goldpaw * Tisy Gigarocket + Iry * Blaw Goldpaw * Lord Barbaso Vanboom * Vanboom Lavaworker * Vanboom Protector * Vanboom Juggernaut * Steamgear Napalm Bomb * Steamgear Quartermaster * Bobab * Deedee Dropbolt * Steamgear Skyeye + Fuselight Telescope Page 4 * Eddie Flofizzle * Barricade * Gek Nozzelrocket + The Uncrashable * Tremor Turret * Xerron's F.E Turret + Nagging Fire Elemental * Orovas Page 5 * Cinderflame the Destroyer * (New) Beedle II Bedley + Gus * Bedley's Flare * Commander Grillblast + Vanboom Guard * Vanboom Specialist * Vanboom Shadowmancer * Steamgear Dissolver * Oilshell * Melissa Forestrunner * Negal Fireeye * Shadowtooth * Zhan Tidehunter * Zhen'Shar * (New) Travelling Trader Gyx + Gyx's Harmonica * Belnik * Garnik * Bilgewater Tax Collector Page 6 * Snowcutter * T.S.Y Ultimate * Sir Josper Grandblade * Knix Rotorbust + Poison Spitter * Bluetooth + Spark * Riket Steamhealer + (Unnamed book) * Steamgear Hydromancer * Overseer Skullgar * Mysterious Scientist * Bamlob Bigstabber * Arena Rookie * Gladiator * "Tracker" Swindlefuse + Blackwater Musketeer * Swiftfuse * Slowfuse Page 7 * "Scrappy" Greasebolt * Sand Surfboard * Prospector * King of Scrap * The Golden Screwdriver * Officer Rustfuse * Blaster 5000 * Lead Surgeon Sickmund * Du'Zuk the Executioner * Chief Ballo + Tuskgut * Buzz Steamgear * Zipp Steamgear * Zixx Steamgear * Saxxi * Scout Skewoth * Merchant Talga * Swift the Cunning Notes and Trivia * The topic was first made for fun, but soon it grew popular, becoming the most viewed page with over a thousand views (Soon 1500) and 7 pages of content.